inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Shima
|english voice= |imagecat=Images of Shima }} is a woman who misunderstood Miroku when he ask to bear his child. History Shima had always been a sickly and frail girl. Miroku had come by her village one day and gave her some herbs for her illness. He told her to boil the medicine in pure water and drink it. She had gotten much better as a result, unaware that Miroku scammed her family by claiming that the herbs were expensive. Before he took off, Miroku asked Shine if she would bear his child once she was well. During the story Miroku returned two years later with his friends. He saw Shima's father praying at a small temple by a lake. Miroku believed that his village was dealing with an evil force that was plaguing them. He asked the villagers if hi could be of help. Shima's father instantly recognized Miroku and invited him and his companions back to his house while under the assumption that he returned to marry Shim. Miroku was soon greeted by Shima after arriving at her home. Miroku had initially forgotten about hi first meeting with Shima's family, but suddenly remember upon being greeted by her. Miroku was consistently afraid of how Sango would react based on his interaction with Shima. Her family explained how they first met Miroku when Shima was sick. All of Miroku's companions, especially Sango, became upset with him when they learned that he asked Shima to bear his bear his child once she was well enough. Just as Miroku began to change the topic to inquire about why her father was praying at the small shrine, they suddenly felt another earthquake. Shima grabbed to Miroku and said the was scared (Miroku thought to himself that he was also scared of how Sango would react to Shima hugging him). Shima's parents begged Miroku to protect Shima from become the bride of the yōkai Nushi. Shima expressed how happy she was to see Miroku and believed that he remembered his promise to her about being together once she was well enough. Miroku agreed to help them, but Shima's family interpreted his help willingness to help as a way of saying that he would marry Shima. Miroku spoke with Shima's family alone that night. He stated that the Nushi would come after Shima whether she was married or not. Shima's father that Nushi was only interested in marrying a virgin. Shima expressed her desire to be married to Miroku immediately. They were suddenly interrupted by Shippō, who used his fox magic to transform himself into a giant angry version of Sango's head that was looking straight at Miroku. Sango arrived to retrieve Shippō, and claimed she was not upset about Miroku's predicament. As she left, she gave a stern look at Miroku that read "Drop dead, idiot." Shima and her family began to ask Miroku who Sango was to him. Nushi suddenly appeared in front of Shima's home with many lavish gifts for her. Shima and her family came outside after they felt another earthquake due to Nushi's arrival. She hid behind Miroku out of fear as soon as she saw Nushi (much to Sango's surprise). He expressed her love for Shima by blowing kisses at her, but she continued to reject him. Nushi asked why she was rejecting him since she first promised to be his bride. Shima denied ever making any promises to him. Shima's father suddenly stepped forward and kneeled down to Nushi while begging for his forgiveness. He explained that he prayed at Nushi's temple two years ago and offered anything that he desired in exchange for using water from his lake to boil the herbs for Shima's illness. Shima stated that she was unaware of the deal that her father made. Her father begged for her forgiveness. Shima forgave him since he did it out of love for her. She also acknowledged that she could not back out of marrying Nushi. Shima got down on her knees in front of Nushi. She begged for his forgiveness and claimed that she was not worthy to be his bride since she was not a virgin. She claimed that he gave herself to Miroku when they first met. Everyone was shocked by her statement. Shima's father asked her if it was true. She claimed it was and apologized for not revealing it sooner. Shima and her parents kneeled before Nushi and asked him to forget about the marrying her. Nushi cried after hearing Shima's confession, and accused her of deceiving him. Enraged and depressed, he transformed into a giant catfish and was prepared to destroy Shima's home. Shima asked Miroku to save her while she clung to him. Miroku was prepared to quell's Nushi anger and asked Sango for help, but she blatantly refused while giving off a vengeful aura. Shima feared that Sango might turn into a yōkai due to her intimidating presence, but Miroku assured her that she was not a yōkai. Nushi transformed back after Inuyasha defeated him with a single punch. Sango was still feeling hurt by Miroku. Shima interviewed and begged Sango not to blame Miroku, but she ran away from them. Nushi suddenly kidnapped Shima. They flew off in a cloud while he proclaimed that the two of them will be together. The two of them arrived at his lake. Shima tried to get him to lose interest in her by restating that she was not a virgin, but Nushi claimed the he can forget her past. He transformed into a giant catfish again and dragged her into his lake. Sango was able to rescue Shima after witnessing her being pulled the lake by Nushi, but was dragged by him by him. Miroku was able to rescue Sango from Nushi. Shima realized that Sango was Miroku's true love after seeing the lengths he went to rescue her. Shima admitted to Sango and the others that she lied about sleeping with Miroku in order to avoid being pursued by Nushi as a virgin bride. After seeing Miroku and Sango make up, Shima thought the two of them were a perfect match. Personality She is deeply in love with Miroku after he help cure her illness. She is very forgiving of her father for accidentally putting through her ordeal with Nushi. She is also very determined not to marry Nushi even after acknowledging to promise that was made to him. Physical description Shima is a beautiful young girl with pale skin. She has long brown hair that is loosely tied. Outfit Shima wears a white and pink kosode with yellow flowers that are bunched up together in groups of two or three. It reaches all the way down to her ankles and has a green obi sash tied around her waist. During Miroku's first visit, Shima wears a yellow kodose with pink swirls on it. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, Shima is not shown thinking that Miroku and Sango are a perfect match for each other in the end. Quotes Media appearances *Chapter 344 *Chapter 345 Anime *Episode 161 }} de:Shima es:Shima ms:Shima zh:志麻 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era